Emma, Vampire
by Space-Gal 117
Summary: Emma Randall was just a normal muggle girl living in the late 1800s, then she was turned into a vampire. This is her story of learning where she fits and how she can help in the war against Lord Voldemort. *The Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling* Please rate & review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, if you don't recognize the character then said character probably belongs to me. Please rate and review!

...

Emma Randall quietly sat down and frowned at her book, she wondered whether or not her friend Margaret would be arriving soon. She was late, which was unusual for Margaret, even though it was not unusual for Emma herself. She put the book down and stood back up, staring out her slightly dusty window down into the dark alleyway below, the moon just barely lighting the alleyway. She sighed, thinking about how disastrously her life had changed in the past few months. A few months ago she was a young woman with both loving and wealthy parents, now she was a young woman with deceased parents and barely any money, as her parent's had had multiple debts to pay, reducing her inheritance to almost nothing. Emma had dismissed her family's servants, sold most of their belongings, and had moved into a small, dingy apartment in an attempt to minimize how much money she spent.

Emma had invited all her old friends over multiple times, but none had shown up, except for Margaret. When Emma had questioned the missing friends, she had finally received a letter that basically admitted that none of them cared about Emma now that she was poor. Margaret, however, understood how Emma felt, as Margaret was in a similar situation, although her parents weren't dead, rather they had disowned the girl. Margaret worked in a dingy bar as a, Emma shuttered, prostitute. Emma was not ready to lower herself to that level, even though she had a terrible feeling that it may be the only way to survive as a single woman. Emma sighed, then a movement outside her window caught her attention. It was Margaret! It was with a sinking feeling in her stomach that Emma then saw a man following her.

"Margaret!" Emma gasped, and then she turned from the window and rushed through her room, through her door, onto the landing, and down the stairs. She quickly reached the bottom and rushed past the confused clerk at the desk, and outside into the main street. For a second she was disoriented, and then she turned and rushed into the alleyway underneath her window. There Margaret was, quietly walking with the man directly behind her.

"Margaret! Look out!" Emma shrieked. Margaret looked at her, stunned, but then the man grabbed her from behind and she also shrieked. Emma rushed forward to try to distance the man away from her friend, but then another set of arms wrapped around her and she, scared, began to scream, but a large hand clasped over her mouth. She kicked and bit her captor, but there was no sign that her struggle even affected the man holding her.

"Well Charles, look like we both will have a treat tonight. Our own separate ones!" Said the man holding Margaret. Charles, continuing to hold Emma, snorted.

"Some treat Henry. It fights back." Charles stated dryly, as Emma continued to wiggle and try to scream.

"Well, that's half the fun." Henry stated, holding Margaret with the same ease that Charles held Emma.

"Should we take them back to the coven? Or do it here?" Charles asked.

"Normally I would say coven, but these two are fighting. Still, we should attempt to wait until we arrive at the coven. Although I must say that I am looking forward to having this one." Henry stated, suggestively running one of his hands down Margaret's face and neck. She tried to kick him, but he laughed.

Emma was still fighting against her captor, Charles, as he suddenly kissed her neck. She felt her body calming down even as her mind still continued to fight. What was happening to her? Why was she all calm? Charles continued to kiss down her neck and she could feel her body going limp against her will. She felt his hand come off her mouth and he scooped her up, bridal style. She could see the same happening to Margaret, whose slack face also looked confused and terrified. Seconds later the confusion and terror vanished, replaced with a sleepy look of indifference. Emma could feel her face slacking into the same vacant look as Charles began to carry her away from her apartment. Everything then went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma came to just as Charles was lying her down on something soft inside a strange building. She tried to wiggle away as soon as she was free, but her limbs still refused to work, so she found herself lying there helplessly. He stood there, studying her for a moment, then turned away.

"I'm sorry. I did not- this was not my idea." Charles said suddenly, Emma stared at him in confusion. He turned back towards her and leaned down so his face was mere inches from hers, close enough for Emma to realize that his eyes were pure black with red flecks. Strange eyes, Emma thought wildly. Suddenly a loud shriek sounded from only a few feet away. Emma gasped and turned her head towards where the sound came from. Margaret. Emma could tell it was her, even though some type of cloth was separating the two women from each other. Suddenly, the shriek quieted to mere whimpers and then an odd, sickening sucking sound was coming from where the whimpers were. What was happening? A noise from Charles made Emma immediately turn her head back towards him. What she saw made her shriek with terror, for Charles' mouth had fangs, not normal human teeth like she had caught a glimpse of before. Emma continued shrieking as Charles bit her neck, hard. Immediately Emma felt blood gush from the wound and she felt her shriek also go to a merest whimper, as she could also hear that horrid sucking sound from just inches away. She could feel her head lightening, and her vision was beginning to go fuzzy. She might have tried to hit Charles, but her arms were too heavy. And then suddenly, large hands yanked Charles away. She could just see her rescuer, who was now fighting with Charles, who seemed to have gone crazy. Emma then felt immense burning, suddenly more shrieks sounded from a few feet away, from Margaret. Emma's shrieks from the burning sensation joined Margaret's, and all sense of time stopped.

All Emma could feel was burning. It seemed to spread throughout her body, wiping all thoughts from her mind, holding her prisoner. She begged no, screamed for it to be over. Emma wanted death instead of this, for this must be hell itself contained within her being. However, no release came. It was just her and the burning throughout her body.

Until, suddenly, the burning began to be tolerable. Her shrieks lessened to whimpers.

Suddenly, she realized that the burning was gone, and she was alive. Her eyes snapped open, flicking around her surroundings. Where was she? Who was she? What had happened?

"You're awake." Came a voice. She jerked in its direction, taking in a slight blonde-haired man who seemed familiar to her, although she could not remember his name.

"Who are you?" Her voice surprised herself. It was different. She frowned. What was different about it?

"My name is Charles. Who are you?" Charles answered, coming closer. She stood, her legs strong. She could see his eyes in perfect detail: black with red flecks. Strange eyes, she thought curiously. She then realized Charles had asked a question of her. What had it been? Ah yes, who was she?

"I... I am... I don't know actually." She admitted, looking up at Charles, who towered above her.

"That is normal. The transformation usually takes everything away, although in a few hours you should be able to remember your name." Charles said, she noted that he seemed sad.

"Are you alright?" Her voice again surprised her.

"Yes. Yes I am. Are you?" Charles said.

"I... I believe so." She again responded.

...

"My name is Emma." Emma suddenly realized.

"What?" Charles asked.

"My name. I just remembered. It is Emma." Emma said.

"My name is Margaret. I also remembered." Said the woman beside them. Emma felt like she knew her before. She studied Margaret. The woman had long blonde hair, it cascaded down her back, and also had the same eyes as Charles, black with red flecks. Emma frowned. She thought Margaret had had dark green eyes.

"Are you alright, Emma?" Margaret asked, sensing Emma studying her.

"Yes. I am fine. I was just realizing that you have the same eyes as Charles, black with red flecks. I thought you had dark green eyes." Emma responded.

Margaret blinked and then looked at her. "You have the same eyes as Charles as well. But I thought you had brown eyes! Most curious."

"The transformation changed your eye color. We all have the same eyes." Charles suddenly said. Emma frowned.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone in the coven." Charles said. Emma and Margaret turned and looked over the coven, where approximately thirty vampires were milling around underneath the moon. Emma and Margaret looked at each other, both had looks of surprise on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So Emma was born in 1882, so she was turned in 1900. I'm not really going for accuracy on the time period unless I get reviews requesting that, then I can go back and make it accurate. I'm trying to get to the point where Emma starts meeting Harry Potter characters, otherwise its just boring. So I am just going to do a lot of flashbacks in later chapters, if it calls for it.

Author's Note: sorry for the wait everyone, really surprised to find the amount of readers on this story. Thanks for reading guys! :)

...

Emma crouched down, just out of sight of the coven. Charles hadn't prepared her for the memories that would return. Possibly because he knew it would be difficult. Emma trembled. She was a vampire. A vampire! Her parents would be horrified. If, of course, they had been alive. She knew who she was: Emma Denise Randall, daughter of Frank and Denise Randall. She was 18 years old, and an orphan. She remembered Margaret also. A disowned young prostitute. Both vampires. A wave of horror flooded over her as she screamed silently to the sky.

...

20 years later (around 1920):

Emma crouched down, watching the deer steadily. Deer was not her favorite blood, but she refused to bite humans, unless she found a particularly nasty one. She waited for a moment, and then she rushed towards the deer, grabbing it and knocking it to the ground. She quickly broke the deer's neck so it wouldn't be in any pain, and then she drank. After she was done, she stood up and walked away, wiping her mouth and glancing over herself to check for any blood spots. She was clean, good. It wouldn't do to have blood splatters on her if the Ministry of Magic showed up. While the the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans prohibits vampires from being killed arbitrarily, it won't prevent Emma from being killed by Aurors if they believe that they have cause. Emma sighed, there were days where she could pretend to be normal, and other days where her being a vampire almost overwhelmed her.

...

10 years later (around 1930):

Emma frowned, and then spoke, "Why are you so adamant about this Charles? What has this family done to you?"

"They ridiculed me in public. I didn't do anything to them, but I was made a laughingstock in front of hundreds because they felt it funny." Charles spat.

"Charles... Surely you can move past this? This situation does not require action on anyone's part. They're human. They do not understand our ways or our pain." Margaret pleaded.

"No, I am tired of playing nice with those humans." Charles said. He then stood and strode out of the clearing in which the three vampires sat.

"I will go with him." Emma said, standing as well. "To prevent him from doing anything completely stupid." She added as Margaret opened her mouth to retort. Margaret closed her mouth and then nodded. Emma nodded as well and then turned and followed her bad tempered friend out of the clearing, towards a definite mistake on Charles' part.

Emma watched as Charles took careful steps towards the house sitting on the corner. He had not listened to her reasoning or her pleading as they walked together, rather choosing to continue with his not well thought out plan of revenge.

"Charles! Please, think this through before you go and destroy yourself! The Ministry will send hunters after you to kill you if you go through with this! Please, listen to reason." Emma hissed as she crouched down behind some bushes, trying to remain unseen by other houses nearby. "For heaven's sake, Charles!" She hissed again as Charles ignored her. "Charles! This is a _wizarding community_. They will be after you like a pack of dogs after a rabbit. _Charles_!" Charles continued to ignore her as he strode purposefully towards the house just steps away. Emma swore quietly as he reached the house and then he paused, Emma immediately felt hopeful, maybe he was reconsidering? But then Charles crept towards the door and Emma saw the flash of his fist reach through the window, saw him silently catch the glass before it fell. The wizarding family inside the house wouldn't know what was happening until it was too late. Emma hissed quietly: idiot! There was nothing else to do, she would have to go after him. Stupid headstrong male, Emma thought as she stood up silently and raced across the road and to the house. Charles had left the door open, so Emma slide past it, not even moving it. She glanced around, she was in a kitchen with a hallway leading off of it. Emma sniffed, Charles had headed that way so she silently followed him, she could only hope that he hadn't done anything stupid yet.

That's when Emma heard a loud, shrill scream from above, a scream saying, "vampire!" Emma cursed and immediately raced down the hallway. Within seconds she had found a set of stairs, so she raced upwards, hoping that she could just grab Charles and run. She, within seconds, had reached the landing and, seeing an open door, rushed to it. The sight that greeted her wasn't a pretty one. Charles had a human male clamped to his mouth, blood pouring down his jaws, Emma glanced at the human and immediately noted that he was dead, another second and she knew why: broken neck. The next second Emma was aware of the human woman standing in a long nightdress, she was holding a wand and was the one screaming, and firing curses at Charles. The woman had not noticed Emma. The next second, the scent of blood reached Emma's nose and she felt immediate longing pull at her. Blood. Emma closed her eyes for a second, attempting to get herself under control. It had been ages since she had had human blood, it would be like pure bliss crossing her lips. Emma took a breath, and then opened her eyes. She had to focus, had to ignore the blood, and get Charles and herself to safety.

"Charles!" She growled, finally drawing the attention of the human woman, who screamed again and turned her wand towards Emma. Charles ignored her, which was typical of a vampire eating. His full attention was upon the man whose blood he was draining. Emma swore, and sidestepped the curse that the woman had cast towards her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A small, scared voice from behind Emma said. Emma turned, knowing that a child was behind her before she had even completed her turn. A little girl, around eight, was standing there, she was wearing a pink nightgown, her green eyes wide and terrified.

"Rebecca! Run!" Shouted the mother, and the little girl froze as Emma turned back around to face the mother. Seconds later, the loud sound of a body hitting the floor was heard, and Emma turned to see Charles standing fully upright, looking almost demonic. She could hear a gasp behind her, and then the little girl screamed. Charles immediately turned to look at her, a strange light coming into his eyes. Emma frowned and then her eyes widened. When a vampire fed, they became a predator until their senses calmed down, essentially they lost all reason. Charles was in that state, which meant he saw two immediate choices of a meal: the mother, a likely difficult choice, or the little girl, a simple and easy choice. Charles growled and then took a step towards the little girl, Rebecca. Emma heard the woman gasp and then she began to shriek, she had seen the step and knew what it meant.

Charles, ignoring the woman and all reason, immediately began to move towards the little girl. Emma hesitated for a second and then rushed into him, blocking his path to the little girl. Charles growled a warning, and Emma blocked him again as he tried to step around her. Emma felt her fangs elongate and she too growled, revealing her long, sharp fangs.

Seconds later, Charles leaped towards Emma and attempted to knock past her to get the little girl, but Emma stood her ground and pushed Charles back into the wall, a small cloud of dust immediately rose as the wall bent a little. Emma was somewhat aware of the woman muttering spells, but mainly ignored her as Charles began tearing at Emma in his attempt to get at the little girl. Emma, although smaller than Charles, had speed on her side. As Charles swung at her, Emma ducked behind him and grabbed his neck from behind. Charles growled and immediately tried to throw her off, but Emma tightened her grip, holding on tightly as Charles grabbed for her. Emma knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for long, but she couldn't allow Charles to attack a child, that would lead to both their executions, no questions asked.

Just then, Emma heard a loud _whooshing_ noise, the sound of someone apparating. She glanced towards where the mother and her daughter stood but there was no longer anyone there. Realizing that the humans had apparated away, she immediately released Charles and then she turned towards the window. She rushed towards it and jumped through the glass, she had to get away before the Ministry came. Even though it had been Charles who had killed the man, Emma did not want to be present. Emma hit the ground hard, swerving wildly as she rushed across the community of houses. She could see lights on in them, and realized that the screaming from the woman likely roused half the neighborhood. Behind her, she heard a loud _thump_ of feet hitting the ground, Charles was obviously following her, having regained at least part of his senses. The two vampires quickly reached the woods surrounding the village, running past the trees made them seem like tall, brown blurs. Once they were a few miles away from the village, Emma stopped and then turned to Charles, who had also stopped.

"Did you completely _lose your head_?" Emma shrieked at him. "You almost killed a child, and you did kill the father! I thought you were planning revenge, just scaring them or something! Not... _feeding off them_!"

"I was hungry." Charles stated simply.

"That's no excuse. They're going to try to find you now. You've placed everyone into danger now." Emma spat.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles frowned and looked away from the seething Emma, who threw up her hands wildly and stomped off to look over a meadow bordering the trees they were standing underneath.

"Shall we go back to the coven?" Charles suddenly said.

"I suppose. However, the ministry will likely show themselves soon, if not already. Our coven is the closest to this place." Emma turned back to Charles, who had the decency to look ashamed. "No matter. Maybe the woman and the girl won't remember what we looked like." Emma sighed, and then looked back over the moon-lit meadow. "We had better go. Less chance of being accused by the ministry. Come on."

...

Emma rushed into the coven's center, wildly looking around. Nothing seemed out of place, and no one seemed to be acting unusual. So word had not yet spread, nor had the ministry gotten there in Charles' and Emma's absence. They were likely investigating and gathering evidence before coming to the coven, Emma thought to herself. That meant that she had time to prepare her fellow vampires... and herself.

...

Emma strode back and forth in front of the group of arguing vampires. She had just informed them of what Charles had done, and now they were discussing what to do. She could feel Charles' eyes on her, steadily watching her while she paced. She was still unsure about what would happen, especially to both Charles and herself. Even though Charles had been the attacker, Emma had been present, which meant she could be viewed as responsible for the man's death, at least in the ministry's eyes. The ministry was always looking for an excuse to execute vampires, even if the particular vampire had only been present during an altercation.

Emma sighed, she wouldn't run. After thirty years of being a vampire, she had seen much of the ministry's unfair treatment of vampires, but she refused to act or be scared. Fear wouldn't serve a vampire well, rather she forced confidence and arrogance within her stance as she strode back and forth. She could only hope that her facade would not be seen through by the ministry, or by whomever the ministry sent to investigate the whereabouts of the coven's members during the time of the attack.

Now she just had to decide whether or not she and Charles should lie about their whereabouts. Her first instinct was yes, but then she realized that the witch mother would likely give the ministry both a description and, possibly, place her memories inside a pensieve and show the ministry exactly what the vampires who attacked her looked like. Emma went cold at the thought, knowing that if that happened then there would be no trial or chance to defend themselves against the ministry. It would mean an immediate death sentence for both of them, as the ministry wouldn't care about Emma blocking Charles' access to the little girl. All they would care about was that Emma was present, which would mean an immediate death sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: so sorry there was such a delay in getting this chapter up and that it's so short! I've been super busy, but will try to update more regularly from now on!

...

Emma glanced up as Margaret raced towards her.

"They're here." Margaret muttered; Emma stiffened, no other explanation was necessary. The Ministry was here to do justice on the attack of the family.

"Is Charles..." Emma asked, her voice trailing off before she finished her question.

"He left before they arrived." Margaret stated sadly. Emma nodded, understanding that Charles was not willing to face the decisions of the Ministry regarding the attack. She wished that it was not the case, and could only hope that the Ministry would not catch up to the running vampire. For if they did, it would mean certain death.

"What does the Ministry want done with us?" Emma asked Margaret out loud.

"They want us to appear for a mandatory interrogation."

...

(30 years later - around 1970)

Emma walked quickly across the grounds of Hogwarts, wondering why Albus Dumbledore, the new headmaster of Hogwarts, wanted to see her. Yes, it had been he who had argued against the coven being punished for Charles' actions, and who had even managed to convince the Ministry that Emma had been defending the wizarding family from Charles' attack, but Emma couldn't see any true reason why Dumbledore would want to see her.

Emma had heard that the wizarding world had found itself a new enemy, a Lord Voldemort, and assumed that was the reason why she had been summoned, but she did not know why Dumbledore would want to involve her in wizarding affairs. It, of course, was no secret that most wizards hated vampires and wished to see them all stamped out for good. However, Emma reminded herself, Dumbledore was quite an exception to that rule, as he did free the coven from the Ministry's punishments. Although, Charles could not be saved, regardless of what Dumbledore said. Regardless of the death of her friend, Emma still owed a great debt to Albus Dumbledore, and vampires never forgot to repay their debts.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, I've been super busy with my classes and have even helped write a grant for one of them! I noticed a small typo in Chapter 4 and have changed it. Please rate and review!

...

Emma quietly walked up to the gargoyle that marked the passage into the headmaster's study. She looked at its face and it impassively stared back at her. She then shook her head and looked down at Albus Dumbledore's letter:

 _Dear Ms. Emma,_

 _It has been quite some time since I have contacted you, but I have a favor to ask of you if you are agreeable. If it is convenient for you, please meet me in my headmaster office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at 3:00 pm on Friday, April 3rd to discuss an important matter with me._

 _Signed,_

 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I enjoy Butterscotch._

Emma read over the letter, hoping her assumption was correct regarding the password into the study, and then looked back up at the gargoyle.

"Butterstotch?" She said, her vampire-enhanced voice echoing in the empty hallway. The gargoyle gave a faint nod and then the passageway began to open, revealing a circular moving staircase. Emma swallowed nervously then began to walk up the rotating staircase until it came to a stop at the landing above. A large oak set of doors stood, obviously the official entrance to the headmaster's study. Emma hesitated for a second then strode forward and knocked.

"Enter." Came a familiar voice. As Emma did so, she first noticed the moving portraits, who quickly attempted to pretend to be asleep, even though their movements were not missed by Emma's vampire eyes. She then noticed the vast array of fragile looking instruments, all obviously having an important purpose even if she knew not what those purposes were. Lastly, her eyes focused on the gray-haired man sitting behind a large oaken desk, who was also staring at her in surprise.

"Dumbledore." She greeted him, dipping her head slightly while staring at him curiously, noting the changes in the past thirty years. He looked tense and stressed, as if the entire world had laid itself upon his shoulders. He suddenly blinked, recognition dawned.

"Emma. I... Forgive me, but I expected someone older now. I had forgotten-" Albus began.

"Forgotten? Forgotten that I am indeed a vampire, you mean?" Emma laughed. Then she sobered. "Of course, it is a human condition to forget such matters. I may have been a vampire for sixty years, but... I do remember some of the human life. Anyway, I am here, as requested." Emma stated, ignoring the quiet gasps and shutters of the portraits upon the wall that surrounded where Dumbledore sat.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Sit down." Albus said. "And do, please, call me Albus. After all, you are almost my age. It wouldn't be practical to be so formal. Plus, I do not know your last name so it makes sense to refer to each other as informally as possible." He then looked expectantly at her, as if expecting something. Emma sighed and sat down gracefully upon the offered chair.

"Randall." Emma stated, knowing that was what he both expected and wanted. She immediately got a blank and confused look in response. "My last name, it was Randall. Former daughter of Frank and Denise Randall."

"Oh..." Albus then paused. "The last name is not familiar to me, were they muggles?"

"Yes. So was I. Then Charles turned me while Henry turned Margaret. You, of course, know what happened to Charles." Emma stated bluntly. Albus immediately winced in response, remembering the execution of Emma's maker.

"How is Margaret? And the, uh, rest of the coven?" Albus said, obviously attempting to change the conversation.

"Margaret is fine, so is the coven. Even with the Ministry's treatment." Emma stated.

"Well, the Ministry believes that to crack down on the vampire population will discourage vampires from joining Lord Voldemort, a wizard who has recently become a major threat to the general wizarding population. He is the reason why I have asked you here today, Emma. I am hoping to be able to persuade you to join a group dedicated to fighting against Lord Voldemort." Albus stated, looking at the young vampire directly into her eyes. Emma frowned.

"You know that it is a risk to request this of me, right? Most of my coven believe that Lord Voldemort is going to give us freedom and a chance to be exactly what a vampire should be. If I were to join and then be discovered, I would be torn apart by my own coven." Emma said, staring right back at him.

"I understand, of course." Albus said, giving a short nod. "However, I do wish that you would consider it." Emma nodded then stood, Albus quickly getting to his feet as well. He then reached out with his hand, obviously hoping that Emma would reciprocate. Emma hesitated for a moment, then gently reached out and grasped his hand with her own, being sure not to squeeze. Emma then let go, fighting the immediate urge for blood as her nose caught the scent of human being close. She breathed out in an attempt to blow the scent away from her, hoping that Albus would not notice both her sudden discomfort or her actions. She glanced at him, immediately noting his frown that he was too late to turn into a smile.

"It is still difficult?" Albus asked, surprising her.

"Yes." Emma answered, knowing that he was asking about the blood lust for a vampire. Emma didn't miss his sigh as she turned and strode to the door. She grasped the handle and then paused. "If... if I were to join this group, what exactly would my role be?" Emma asked, turning her head slightly to get Albus in the corner of her eye.

"Espionage. I would request that you keep an eye on all happenings between Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters with the vampire covens. And then report back to me with any findings or happenings." Albus said, his voice changing to hopeful.

"I will... consider it." Emma said, she then pulled the door open and exited, quickly walking down the circular staircase and through the opening into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: hello everyone! So sorry about the major delay in posting another chapter for this story. I had both major writer's block and was extremely busy with my classes! I will try to post more often. I've gotten the app now so hopefully that will speed things up!

Emma sighed as she slowed to a walk a few miles away from her coven. She was uncertain about Albus Dumbledore's request. It was dangerous and she would be going against her coven's wishes as a whole. The coven made decisions together, depending on community strength and unity to make important decisions. Some of her fellow vampires truly believed that Lord Voldemort would allow the vampires to behave like a true vampire should, not hidden away like terrified rats. Emma was not so certain, as Lord Voldemort's methods seemed rash and cruel towards those who did not agree with him about the treatment of non-magical humans. Regardless of morals, though, being a spy for Albus Dumbledore against Lord Voldemort was extremely dangerous and Emma would have to think seriously about the decision. Her life would be in extreme danger, but she did owe Albus Dumbledore a great debt for saving her life all those years ago. Emma continued to walk swiftly as she thought, remembering Albus Dumbledore's stress-lined and tired face as he laid out his request. She hadn't even asked what he would do for her if she accepted the risk of being a spy. Emma's thoughts were brought to a halt as she heard strange voices mixed with vampire voices, she immediately frowned and sped up until she was at the edge of the coven. She then crouched down and crept forward silently, listening carefully as she watched her fellow vampires gather in the middle of the coven. Intermingled with them were men and women dressed in long cloaks. Humans, Emma thought as she sniffed the air curiously. She then scanned the crowd of vampires, most looked adamant and confident, but there were some who looked anxious and nervous. Emma frowned, scanning all the faces. Where was Margaret? Henry stood silently to the side, he was obviously one of the anxious ones. Emma's frown deepened as Margaret appeared, she was held inbetween two other vampires, Emma recognized them as Samuel and Thomas, both strong advocates for Lord Voldemort's cause. A sickening feeling immediately rose in Emma as she caught the scent of something not quite human. She immediately knew who: Lord Voldemort himself. A high pitched male voice immediately spoke as Margaret was pulled to the front of the coven.

"I am Lord Voldemort, master of the dark arts. You have been brought forward today due to this one's deliberate crimes against my servants. She does not deny it and has stated that she will never follow me. This goes against your coven's wishes and decision, does it not? I have been given the authority by your leaders to use any methods of discipline I wish against any wrongdoers of your coven. I do not give second chances, which is why I have chosen the punishment of execution for this one. Hopefully dealing strongly with one will prevent the same from happening with the rest. Please now, deal with this one's execution as you normally do." Having finished his speech, Voldemort stepped back. Emma watched speechlessly as her oldest friend, both as humans and then vampires, was attacked and executed by her own coven. Emma rose silently and then rushed away, her feet making no noise as she ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: so I am so very sorry about going so long without updating. Again, college student (although I will be graduating December! Yay!) plus I am actually attempting to write my own book. Very slow process, especially when you find errors and having to fix them, especially as I just tend to write things off the top of my head (oops). Anyway, so sorry about the massive delay. Hope you all aren't angry or upset. Read on!

Emma looked up at the castle called Hogwarts. She hadn't even paid attention to where she was going until she finally stopped. Somehow her feet had subconsciously carried her back to Hogwarts. Emma sighed as a familiar figure in flowing robes walked towards her, a light emitting from his wand as he walked through the semi-darkness towards the vampire.

"Emma?" Dumbledore said, obviously curious.

"Margaret is dead. Killed on the one you call Lord Voldemort's orders." Emma fixed Dumbledore with a piercing stare, made more intimidating by her mostly black vampire eyes. "I will join this organization you call the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore nodded gravely, still too shocked to speak much.

[6 months later]

Emma quietly walked into her coven's center, picking up on the charged atmosphere. Voldemort was back. Emma straightened her back, trying to look impressive and confident for the one she pretended to serve. She was now considered one of the valuable and important vampires, due to her obedience and supposed thirst for blood. Luckily, vampires were immune to the wizard ability of Legilimency, so her internal loyalty could only be judged by her outward loyalty. Emma stood in the second row of the coven, not too close but also not too far. Lord Voldemort stood before them, his snake-like pale face glowing almost like moonlight in the darkness, at least to vampire eyes. "I need a few of my most loyal followers to deliver a message to a few blood traitors. Their surname is Weasley. I shall handpick the ones who go." He paused, obviously thoughtful. "I choose... Abraham. Edrett. Victoria. Emma." Emma immediately fought back a wave of horror as she stepped forward with the three other vampires, forcing a sneer of pleasure onto her face.

Abraham spoke, being the oldest of the choose group, "It is our honor to be chosen, our lord." He inclined his head, smirking, obviously pleased about being chosen.

Emma slipped through the fencerow, quietly prowling around the Weasley house, following Abraham as he slunk near the door, making barely a sound. Emma could only hope that Dumbledore had received her hurried message, knowing that it could be the difference between life and death for the family. A light blinked on within the slighly crooked house, revealing shadows of multiple, adult, figures within the house. Abraham hissed, Emma knew that he had been looking forward to terrorizing the family. Emma knew that the only reason why the Weasleys were not in the Order of the Phoenix was due to them having five children, with another on the way. Dumbledore had decided that five children were too many to risk a parent dying and therefore told the Weasleys to allow their children to grow up a little before joining. Emma sighed, not that she had heard that conversation, of course, she was not permitted to attend actual Order meetings due to the hatred of most humans towards vampires.

Abraham suddenly let out a yip as he moved backward, a strand of magic glowing where he had just been before. Emma breathed out, a protection spell, a perfect precaution measure that would not be considered a move from a traitor. Perfect. Emma just now had to behave as if she were disappointed and angry about not delivering Voldemort's "message" to the Weasleys.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: well it has been quite a long time since I've updated this story. Sorry for the long wait. I have finally graduated and am now going through the long "find a professional job" process. Anyway, onwards to the chapter.

Emma silently walked through the trees of the forest, searching for a creature to feed upon. A small flash of brown grabbed her attention and she quickly, yet silently, edited her course and began walking towards it. Peering over and through some bushes allowed Emma to spot a deer. Perfect, she thought, it was even a good size for Emma.

Emma quietly prepared herself to leap and was about to do so when...

"I have a message for you."

Emma whirled with a hiss, her fangs elongating as she did so, and almost attacked until she noted that the speaker was Severus Snape.

"Snape." Emma said as her fangs retreated back into place. "When will you understand that it is unwise to sneak up upon a vampire when he or she is hunting."

"I would think that you would be able to hear me, as you and your brethern have stated on multiple occasions that your senses are superior to humans." Snape drawled, his black eyes drilling into hers.

Emma hissed slightly before stating, "My mind was on the hunt. And most humans make a racket while walking through the forest. You are one of the few who do not, possibly a feat worthy of a... friend."

Snape's eyebrow raised slightly, but Emma could see the almost impossible to detect smile underneath his dark demeanor. Emma smirked, after almost a year of pretending to be Voldemort's loyal servant, she and Severus Snape had grown to be, almost, friends if such a thing would be believed.

"You stated you have a message for me?"

Snape nodded and then gestured for her to grab his right arm, Emma reached out and gently held it, wondering what this odd behavior was about. Suddenly, Emma heard a loud crack and the setting around her changed to darkness as Snape's arm twisted underneath her hand. Emma felt as if she was being forced through a tiny tube, and as the sensation ended, she let go of Snape's arm and glowered at him.

"I did not know that the message included apparation." Emma's words came out in a snarl. Before Snape could reply, however, another familiar voice answered.

"He could not give you the message in that setting."

For the second time, Emma whirled around, not realizing that Albus Dumbledore was present.


End file.
